The present invention is directed to carbamyloxyalkylamino- and carbamylthioalkylamino-1,3,5-triazines and their use as herbicides.
Triazines and certain derivatives thereof are known to have utility in a variety of areas, such as fungicides and herbicides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,855, issued June 23, 1959, to Gysin et al., and British Pat. No. 814,947, published June 17, 1959, disclose certain diamino-substituted 1,3,5-triazines and their use as herbicides.